40 segundos
by zape
Summary: Los 40 últimos segundos de L: sus despedidas, resoluciones, esperanzas... disfrutadlo!


_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, éste es un ensayo sobre los 40 últimos segundos de L (podrían haber puesto algo en el manga UU). Es bastante corto, pero el tiempo no daba para más! XD. en fin, espero que os guste y, para cualquier cosa, ya sabéis: reviews. besines!_

**40 segundos**

40… 39… 38… 37… 36…

Yagami Light. Lo sabía. Desde que investigué al detective Yagami y te conocí, sospeché de ti. Eras el hijo perfecto, el alumno envidiado, pero tanta perfección innata no era posible, sólo cabía que estuvieras fingiéndola. Si me hubiera ceñido más a ese 5 de posibilidades, ahora mismo estarías sentenciado a muerte. Excelente papel, Kira, loco asesino de masas.

35… 34… 33… 32… 30…

¿Por qué no habré supuesto que alguna de las reglas podía ser falsa? Maldita sea… si al menos hubiese obviado la regla de los 13 días, tu reinado se habría acabado hace tiempo. Puta regla… tendría que haberme centrado en esa posibilidad, ¿por qué no lo haría?

29… 28… 27… 26…

Raye Penber te señalaba a ti, aquél que le robó la información, el matrimonio, la vida… ¿Dónde habrás condenado a Misora? ¿En qué rincón del mundo lleva tiempo pudriéndose su cadáver?

25… 24… 23… 22…

Ahora lo veo todo claro pero, ¿cómo conseguiste recuperar tus recuerdos? Ah, es cierto… todo formaba parte de tu plan. Fuiste tú quien renunciaste voluntariamente a la Death Note, pero asegurándote de que, en el momento indicado, lo recuperarías todo. Así conseguiste investigar conmigo comportándote como una persona normal porque, ciertamente, en aquel momento no eras Kira. Obviamente, también fuiste tú quien pidió al Shinigami que llevara el cuaderno a manos de Higuchi, del mismo modo que el cambio tan radical de Amane se debió a la correspondiente renuncia a su propia libreta.

21… 20… 19… 18...

Amane… ¡Exacto! Aquello no era un abrazo, seguramente Amane le confesó a Light que tenía de nuevo los ojos. Claramente, sólo alguien como el segundo Kira estaría dispuesto a llegar tan lejos por su Dios. Misa… eres la persona más inestable que conozco. ¿Cuánta gente estaría dispuesta a sacrificar la mitad de su vida por alguien? Y, lo que es peor, por un asesino como Kira. Sin embargo, esa devoción hasta ese punto no hace más que aumentar mi admiración por ti. Aunque aparentes ser una lolita idiota, en realidad eres la persona más valiente que he conocido. Sin embargo, esa locura por Kira te ha llevado a cometer crímenes impagables, aunque no tan graves como los de tu divinidad.

Ese amor enfermizo acabará contigo, literalmente; el día que muera Kira tú morirás, por accidente o por voluntad propia y lo peor de todo es que te da igual. Es más, deseas hacerlo. Sabes que te está utilizando y eso te hace feliz. Por suerte, dada tu corta esperanza de vida, el fin de Kira no está lejos.

17… 16… 15… 14…

Yagami, Matsuda, Mogi,… muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda. Sin vosotros no habría conseguido llegar hasta aquí y resolver el caso pero, por desgracia, ahora seguramente Light asumirá el mando y tendréis que empezar de cero. Tan sólo espero que no olvidéis nada de lo ocurrido y que, mientras quede un mínimo de posibilidades, por muy ridículas que parezcan, os centréis en ellas tanto como en las demás.

13… 12… 11… 10…

Da igual, ahora es indiferente pensar en todas esas cosas. A pocos segundos de morirme tan sólo te veo a ti, Yagami Light o "Kira" en su defecto, porque en ningún caso serás "Kira-sama" o "Dios". Te veo a ti sonriéndome triunfalmente, dispuesto a hacer "tu voluntad" en la Tierra ahora que no estoy yo.

9… 8… 7…

Pero no corras tanto, Light. Aún hay gente tan preparada como yo para hacerte frente. Tú No eres la justicia y tarde o temprano esa misma justicia que dices impartir te hará caer. Además, ante la Muerte somos todos iguales y tú, especie de engendro con aires de grandeza, eres tan mortal como todos los individuos apuntados en tu libro sagrado.

6… 5… 4…

Tan sólo me has vencido a mí pero no te confíes; el alfabeto no se acaba en la "L", sino que le siguen la "M" y la "N". Tu utopía de limpieza social no tendrá lugar, Yagami. Tenlo por seguro.

3… 2…

Ya te lo dije en nuestro primer encuentro: Yo soy la justicia y Yo te venceré, ya sea aquí o allí. No creo que volvamos a vernos nunca más, ni siquiera en el inframundo que tanto temes, así que me despido de ti. Adiós.

1… 0.


End file.
